Murder in M&T Bank Stadium
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: Booth investigates the murder of a former Baltimore Ravens player, that happened during a Ravens/Steelers game. Chaos ensues when he is forced to ask for help from an unlikely source by the name of Joe Flacco, Quarterback for the Baltimore Ravens.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Washington D.C, Brennan was out of town at a dig in Mexico so Booth was on his own. He had decided to go to a Ravens game that afternoon after Mass. He left Mass early to drive the 3 1/2 hours to Baltimore. He took Christine along. Christine was now 5.

"Daddy! Are the Ravens going to win? I really want the Ravens to win! Daddy can we meet Joe Flacco?! Please?! Please please please please PLEASE!" begged Christine.

"Maybe Sweetie. Why don't you like the Steelers?" asked Booth.

"They are all big, fat, and scary. I like the Ravens players better because they are nice. Ooh! Look Daddy we're here!" cheered Christine.

Booth parked the car and he and Christine got out and showed their tickets to the people at the entrance. They got in and went to their seats. Booth had used Brennan's credit card and got very good seats on the 50 yard line.

"Daddy look! It's Joe Flacco HI JOE FLACCO!" screamed Christine. Flacco looked up from where he was warming up and waved. "JOE FLACCO COME HERE!" Flacco decided to jog over to where they were sitting, he had just finished warming up.

"Hi," said the 6'6" tall quarterback.

Christine squealed with delight.

"My daddy loves the Steelers he says the Ravens suck. But I love the Ravens." said Christine.

"Well Im glad someone likes the Ravens. Whats your name?" asked Joe.

"I'm Christine. My daddy's name is Seeley but my mom calls him Booth because he's related to Jo-"

Booth quickly put a hand over his daughter's mouth.

"She has a big mouth just like her mother," he said, apologetically. "So uh good luck today."

"Thanks," replied Joe.

"Joe can i have an autograph?" begged Christine.

"Sure!" replied Joe, he signed Christine's Flacco picture.

John Harbaugh the coach for the Ravens called for Joe.

"Oh I'd better go, nice meeting you Seeley. Nice meeting you too Christine," said Joe.

"Bye Joe!" said Christine, she leaned down over the steps and kissed Joe. Joe grinned.

"Booth you've got one cute daughter," said Joe. Booth nodded.

"She's just like her mother," said Booth.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Ray Rice from across the field.

"THERE"S A DEAD BODY HERE!" screamed Ray Lewis. Booth pulled out his badge.

'Don't worry I'm an FBI agent," he said, jumping over the railing.

"Want me to watch Christine?" asked Joe. "Better yet, my wife is here, she's sitting over on the 30 yard line, Christine can stay with her."

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it," said Booth. Joe took Christine over to his wife Dana and then offered his services to Booth.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"Depends are you any good at anthropology?" asked Booth.

"Well i had a major in it when i was as Pittsburgh but then changed my major when i went to Delaware," said Joe. "Graduated top of my class."

"Yes you can help," replied Booth grinning.


	2. Chapter 2 Angela Meets Dana

**Before I start this, I wanna say, YES I KNOW ABOUT RAY LEWIS! I also know how the Ravens are doing this season! It's the first game of the freaking season. The Steelers aren't doing any better. The Ravens will come out on top once again and even if they don't, I don't see the Steelers getting another Superbowl anytime soon.**

Murder in M&T Bank Stadium Chapter two Angela Meets Dana

Now that I'm done with my rant, the story can continue

"Ms Dana, where's my dad?" asked Christine, as Dana drove Christine back to D.C

"He's in Baltimore, the game was cancelled. Joe is helping him and please just call me Dana," said Dana.

"Okay," said Christine.

Dana's phone rang. It was Booth

_Dana: Hey Seeley_

_Booth: How's Christine?_

_Dana: She's doing great. When is your wife coming back?_

_Booth: Tonight_

_Dana: Have you found out the identity of the victim yet?_

_Booth: Yes... It's Billy Cundiff_

_Dana: *crying* How? He's with the Redskins_

_Booth: Exactly! I think someone killed him in Landover, Maryland then dragged him to Baltimore. Dana, are you okay?_

_Dana: Oh.. So who do you think did it? Yeah I'm okay. Billy was a friend of mine_

_Booth: Right now I'm questioning both teams. My bug guy Hodgins says that Billy died 7 days ago_

_Dana: Well then Joe's alibi checks out, he had a game, in a different state_

_Booth: I know, I watched it. We're questioning the Steelers right now._

_Dana: Ben wouldn't kill someone. Look I'm gonna let you go, I'm taking Christine to the Jeffersonian_

_Booth: Good and ok. Bye Dana_

_Dana: Bye Seeley_

Dana pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian then took Christine inside.

"Hi are you Angela? Seeley Booth told me to hand over Christine to you," said Dana, walking up to Angela.

"Yes I am. No way! Are you Joe Flacco's wife?! You are a lot shorter in person!" exclaimed Angela

"Yes I am Joe Flacco's wife. I get that a lot haha," replied Dana giggling. She was holding her son Stephen while holding onto Christine's hand.

"You are so lucky to have a husband as sexy as Joe Flacco," Angela told her.

Dana laughed.

"Are you kidding? He takes up half the bed and he sleeps on the side with the fan so he blocks the cool air from getting to me," said Dana.

"My husband snores," Angela said, she continued, "Oh here he comes now Jack! Come here!"

Jack Hodgins walked over.

"Hi Sweetie! Hi Christine, who's this?" he asked, kissing Angela then bending down to give Christine a hug.

"Hi Uncle Jack! This is Dana, Joe Flacco's wife," said Christine.

"Hi Dana, I'm Jack Hodgins, nice to meet you, I'm not really a fan of the Ravens but I made a bet with Booth that they would beat the Steelers today. Looks like both of us lost," joked Hodgins.

Dana teared up.

"Billy was my friend," cried Dana, breaking down into heavy sobs. Jack took Stephen while Angela hugged her.

"Hey it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't know," said Jack.

"I should get back to Baltimore, thanks Angela," said Dana."

"You are in no condition to drive, Dana. How about we have a cup of tea and wait for Brennan to get back," said Angela.

"Okay, I'll call Joe and tell him I'm staying for a few hours, I need to get Stephen home soon," Dana told her, wiping her eyes. She then burst into another round of tears. Jack took Stephen and Christine into Angela's office and put Stephen in Michael's old crib.

Angela brought Dana into her office and made her some tea. Jack kept Stephen occupied.

Just then, Sweets walked in.

"Hey Angela who's this?" he asked.

"Sweets, this is Dana Flacco, Joe Flacco's wife. Dana this is Dr. Lance Sweets, the FBI's psychologist," said Angela.

"Hi nice to meet you Lance, sorry I'm a mess, I just found out that my friend got murdered," Dana sniffled. Sweets pulled a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and sat down beside her. He handed her the handkerchief then put his arm around her and pulled her into a comforting side hug. "Thank you Lance."

"I'm gonna have your car towed to Baltimore and I myself will personally drive you home," Sweets told her.

"Really? Thank you so much, I really appreciate it," Dana told him, hugging him then wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

_**Coming up next: Sweets Takes Dana Home and Joe and Booth find a suspect. Also Dr. Brennan returns and Daisy gets punched by a Redskins cheerleader.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Flacco VS Dr Brennan-Booth

This one is gonna be all fluff

Chapter Three Joe Flacco VS Dr. Brennan-Booth

Christine stayed with Angela and Jack. Brennan walked in to pick up her daughter.

"Where's Booth?" she asked.

"Baltimore," replied Christine, hugging her mother. "Ray Rice found Billy Cundiff murdered and I got to meet Joe Flacco. BEST RAVENS GAME EVER!"

"CHRISTINE ANGELA BOOTH! You do not rejoice over someone dying, even if he does look like a weasel," exclaimed Brennan, laughing. Christine laughed.

"He **does** look like a weasel! I'm surprised Daddy didn't shoot him,"she said, looking up at her mother. Angela laughed.

"I think Sweets looks like a weasel oh look, here comes Booth and the second most sexiest man alive!" exclaimed Angela, as Booth entered with Joe. Dana followed with Sweets.

Booth jogged over as soon as he saw Brennan and wrapped her up into a hug, kissing her passionately.

"Bones! I missed you so much baby," said Booth, pulling away, Brennan pulled away and went to confront Joe.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PARTNERING UP WITH MY PARTNER?!" she screamed, punching Joe.

"Ow that actually hurt! Seeley your wife is strong man. Listen Temperance, I'm sorry! Seeley needed me. you were away in who-knows-where studying who-knows-what and Seeley had a case and needed help," said Joe, backing away and holding a crying Dana in front of him.

"I forgive you," replied Brennan.

Joe turned his attention to his crying wife and hugged her.

"Seeley my wife is a wreck, I gotta get her home," he said. "Call me if you need my help."

"I understand. I will," said Booth. "There is a Redskins cheerleader who needs questioning back at the office. I'm gonna take Daisy along."

"Male or female?" asked Sweets.

"Female," replied Booth.

"Ok you can take her," said Sweets.

Daisy ran up to Booth.

"Agent Booth I wont let you down!" she exclaimed.

Booth and Daisy walked Joe and Dana out, Booth gave Dana a hug before he sent them off. Then he and Daisy drove back to J. Edgar Hoover Building. In the interrogation room, Daisy made the cheerleader mad as soon as she started speaking. The girl, who's name was Crystal punched her.


End file.
